


O niebezpieczeństwach płynących z nadmiernego zamiłowania do frytek (lub: Co by się nie stało, gdyby James Vega zamówił ich trochę mniej)

by le_mru



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gwiazdka Eldżeja, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Vega miał w życiu dwie pasje: frytki i wojnę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O niebezpieczeństwach płynących z nadmiernego zamiłowania do frytek (lub: Co by się nie stało, gdyby James Vega zamówił ich trochę mniej)

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na gwiazdkową wymianę fikową Gwiazdka 2012: Co by się stało, gdyby fem!shep spotkała m!shepa (a dokładniej Sheploo).

1.

James Vega miał w życiu dwie pasje: frytki i wojnę.

W tej drugiej uczynił sobie właśnie przerwę na rzecz tej pierwszej: upewniwszy się, że nie jest śledzony przez zafajdanych turiańskich infiltratorów, wśliznął się do baru „Belgique – najlepsze frytki w okręgu Zakera”. Tam stanął w kolejce, zamówił porcję XXL, objął ją opiekuńczo ramionami i wyemigrował pod ścianę, by tam skonsumować danie w towarzystwie bombardującej go informacjami listwy video.

Narastający konflikt w Krogańskiej Strefie Zdemilitaryzowanej grozi udaremnieniem rokowań turiańsko-krogańskich. Bla bla. Zaburzenia transmisyjne w Przestrzeni Cytadeli efektem burz elektromagnetycznych. Bla bla bla.

Frytki były dobre, oczywiście, nawet nie tyle dobre, co zajebiste, ale nawet cały umazany majonezem James Vega nie przestawał być żołnierzem, więc tego gościa wypatrzył od razu. Ten gość wjechał do Belgique, jakby wszystkie frytki świata należały do niego, ba, łącznie z siecią tych lokali oraz jej znudzonymi pracownikami, a wjechawszy ominął całą kolejkę i ustawił się od razu przy ladzie. Był wysoki, o wyciągniętej, ale muskularnej sylwetce okrytej korzystnie pancerzem N7.

Już to było podejrzane: James znał wszystkich absolwentów Szkoły N, bo zainteresował się tym wręcz niezdrowo, kiedy polecono go na szkolenie. Tego gościa nie poznawał w ogóle, no, może oprócz tego autorytatywnego sposobu, w jaki zapytał o coś panią-za-ladą, zupełnie ignorując pozostałych klientów. A przecież na pewno nie zapomniałby kogoś tak charakterystycznego: gość był ścięty na krótko, co odsłaniało bliznę na lewej skroni, i cieszył się tym rodzajem urody, który pewnie nieźle rwał kadetki w Czyśćcu. Do tego odznaczenie N7? To musiała być świeżutka krew, niedawno awansowana na potrzeby wojny.

Wysoki nie otrzymał najwyraźniej zadowalającej odpowiedzi, bo zmierzył panią-od-frytek pełnym dezaprobaty spojrzeniem i odwrócił się na pięcie, by omieść nim całą resztę lokalu. James w ostatnim momencie wbił wzrok w swoje frytki, ale nie uratowało go to przed czymś w najwyższym stopniu niezwykłym.

Wysoki zbliżył się do niego kilkoma wielkimi krokami, zdjął rękawicę i z głupkowatym uśmiechem podkradł jedną frytkę.

— Nie wiedziałem, masz taką słabość, James.

— Z całym szacunkiem, sir… — Vega taktycznie usunął frytki z jego zasięgu — …Nie jestem pewien, czy się znamy, a z obcymi przeważnie nie dzielę się jedzeniem.

— Co? — Obcy zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. — To jakaś taka nowa gra, tak? "Nie przyznawajmy się do Sheparda na Cytadeli"?

James już zupełnie stracił wątek.

— Nie przyznawajmy się? Nie. Naprawdę was nie znam. Lo siento.

— James? W głowę się uderzyłeś tam na Palavenie? Przecież to ja, Shepard. Szukałem tego cholernego batarianina od medi-żelu…

Za pierwszym razem uznał, że mu się przesłyszało, ale teraz był już pewien: Shepard. Ten gość powiedział, że jest Shepard. No, co jak co, ale Shepard Vega znał całkiem nieźle. Problem w tym, że była zjawiskiem metr siedemdziesiąt pięć z iskrami sypiącymi się z oczu i udami zdolnymi udusić kroganina. No… tu się trochę zagalopował, musiał przyznać, ale w każdym razie to nie ten wielki bubek, który właśnie nieco monotonnym barytonem wyłuszczał mu całą historię batarianina od medi-żelu.

— Sorry, nic o tym nie wiem. — Vega wyrzucił resztkę frytek do śmietnika i zamierzał salwować się ucieczką, ale pseudo-Shepard chwycił go za łokieć. James zmierzył go wrogim spojrzeniem. — O co chodzi, sir? Miło było pogawędzić, ale rączki proszę trzymać przy sobie, bo inaczej coś im się może stać.

— Naprawdę mnie nie poznajesz, James? 

Vega miał tego wszystkiego dosyć. Tego, że ktoś z niego robił idiotę, tego, że ten pajac zna jego imię, tego, że nawet jebanych frytek nie można zjeść w spokoju. A potem w drzwiach pojawił się Garrus Vakarian, zwiastun nadciągającej burzy ciętych ripost. Jamesowi głupio było prosić go o ot tak o pomoc, więc z godnością oczekiwał na ratunek, ale ten zdradliwy turianin klepnął pseudo-Shepard w ramię i zapytał:

— Czy widzę jakiegoś marine stawiającego opór w obliczu frytek? — I James zgłupiał.

— W rzeczy samej — odparował wysoki pajac. — Ten oto marine twierdzi, że nie zna swojego głównodowodzącego.

— Znam — wystękał Vega. — Ale to nie jesteście wy.

— A kto? — Garrus przybrał tę nonszalancką pozę, od której Jamesowi zęby same zgrzytały. — Jakiś transfer, o którym nie wiemy?

— Można tak powiedzieć — zgodził się James. Do jego otępiałego mózgu dotarło wreszcie, że skoro Garrus w tym uczestniczy, to Shepard też musi wiedzieć, o co chodzi, i to pewnie lepiej od wszystkich. — Okej, chodźmy do niej. 

— Chodźmy. — Pajac nadal gryzł frytkę. — Hej, całkiem niezłe są.

— Smakują jak kurczak? — zapytał Vakarian.

 

2.

Shepard nie znosiła handlowego natężenia ruchu w Okręgu Zakera prawie tak bardzo jak spamu, ale nigdy nie jeździła też nigdzie indziej, co tłumaczyła siłą przyzwyczajenia. Nie potrafiła jednak zrozumieć, czemu inni ludzie nie są przyzwyczajeni do jej obecności i próbują ją podeptać albo potrącić.

— Niewiarygodne — mamrotała, wymierzając kuksańca bezczelnemu kroganinowi. Przed chwilą wlazła w nią jakaś quarianka, która miała kombinezon bliźniaczo podobny do Tali. — Nie wierzę w to, naprawdę. James, jestem na schodach na dwudzieste szóste, ty?

— Zaraz tam będę, Shepard.

— To streszczaj się. — Nie miała cierpliwości. Cholerne zakupy.

Kiedy dotarła na odpowiednie piętro, tłum rozstępował się właśnie, ukazując bryłowatą sylwetkę Jamesa Vegi. Na jego szerokiej, poczciwej twarzy gościł wyraz, który zwykle wiązał się z instrukcjami obsługi nowego sprzętu albo słuchaniem Liary ze zrozumieniem, a zatem stresu przemieszanego z konsternacją. Za nim kroczył Garrus Vakarian i jakiś obcy oficer w pancerzu N7 produkcji Ariake Technologies – Shepard miała taki sam w szafie, ale nie nosiła go, bo uwierał ją w pośladek.

— James?

— Shepard…

— Garrus? Nie miałeś zostać na Normandii? — Garrus patrzył na nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Towarzyszący mu mężczyzna przestąpił z nogi na nogę. — A to kto?

— O to samo chciałem zapytać — powiedział najbardziej płaskim głosem, jaki słyszała w życiu.

— Jestem komandor Shepard. — Po chwili wahania wyciągnęła do niego rękę i już miał odwzajemnić gest, kiedy usłyszał jej nazwisko, i dłoń w czerwono-czarnej rękawicy zastygła w powietrzu. — Coś nie tak?

— To chyba nieporozumienie — stwierdził z lekko protekcjonalną nutką w głosie. — Ja jestem komandor Shepard.

James, ku jej zdumieniu, pokiwał gorliwie głową.

— Też mi tak powiedział! Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić, więc przyprowadziłem go do ciebie.

— No, jestem pewna, że to nieporozumienie — powiedziała powoli, jakby miała do czynienia z kimś, kto kiepsko kojarzy. — Widzicie, to ja jestem komandor Shepard. Skąd to wiem? Bo urodziłam się z tym nazwiskiem, z nim wstąpiłam do armii Przymierza i tak dalej. Mało tego, dzisiaj rano wstałam i nadal byłam Shepard.

— Doceniam żart — oznajmił "Shepard", choć nie wyglądało na to, by go rzeczywiście doceniał. — Myślę jednak, że Garrus może potwierdzić, że Shepard to ja. Mało tego, James też może.

— James nie może — powiedział James. — James was nie zna!

— Ale wy go znacie? — zapytała Shepard.

— Znamy. Jest w mojej załodze.

— Jest w mojej załodze. Podobnie jak Garrus.

— Garrus was nie zna — odezwał się w końcu Garrus. — Może i chciałby… — Zmierzył ją spojrzeniem. — Ale nie zna.

Shepard popatrzyła na Vegę, który dzielnie zniósł jej spojrzenie.

— Czy to się właśnie dzieje? Czy tylko mi się przyśniło, że zdołałam kupić aktualizację do tej lufy M-5? 

— Używasz M-5? — zainteresował się "Shepard".

— Tak, a co? — Zadarła buńczucznie brodę.

— To kupa złomu, ot co.

Shepard wyprostowała się powoli. Nie dorównywała temu impostorowi wzrostem, ale w ogóle jej to nie przeszkadzało.

— Zachowajmy spokój. — Garrus Vakarian uniósł ręce. — Z pewnością istnieje jakieś wytłumaczenie dla tego zdarzenia. Tylko po prostu my nie potrafimy go znaleźć. Bo jest zbyt dziwne.

— Nie rób sobie jaj, Garrus — powiedziała Shepard. — Złapałeś nas, James ci uwierzył, ja się wkurzyłam, czy to nie wystarczy?

— Nie robię sobie jaj — odparł, dotknięty. — To James, jak już, czasem mu coś do tego łba strzeli.

— Przecież ja wiem, jak wygląda Shepard! — sprzeciwił się James. — Lepiej wycofaj się z tego, zanim będzie za późno, co, Szrama?

— Kto jeszcze z załogi jest tu z wami? — zapytał "Shepard".

— Z mojej załogi, macie na myśli? Liara jest na Prezydium.

Pokręcił głową.

— Liara została na statku. Jest tu Tali.

Shepard nie mogła powstrzymać wyrazu szoku. To chyba ostatecznie przekonało tamtego Sheparda, że coś jest na rzeczy.

 

3.

Shepard i Shepard natychmiast chcieli lecieć do doków oglądać swoje Normandie, ale James zdołał ich powstrzymać.

— Kiedyś oglądałem taki film, w którym można było zawalić całą czasoprzestrzeń, jeśli się spotkało samego siebie — wytłumaczył. — Więc może nie powinniśmy szukać Vegi 2.0? A już z pewnością nie kolejnego Vakariana, to by była dopiero katastrofa.

— My już się spotkaliśmy — powiedziała Shepard. — O ile to prawda, oczywiście.

Garrus zaczynał się powoli z tym zgadzać, szczególnie, jak stali obok siebie w tym samych władczych pozach.

— To nie do końca to samo — bąknął Vega. — No, wyglądacie inaczej…

— Ja nie lubię M-5 — stwierdził Shepard. Nagle jakby coś go tknęło. — Jakiej jesteś specjalności? 

— Jestem szturmowcem. — Wielkie "oczywiście" zawisło w powietrzu.

— Ja nie jestem biotykiem — odrzekł Shepard. Chyba tylko Garrus zauważył jego dobrze zamaskowane wzdrygnięcie.

— Widzicie? Jesteście różnymi osobami — wystękał Vega. — Jesus, nie myślałem, że kiedykolwiek coś takiego powiem.

— Po prostu boisz się spotkać z dwojgiem mnie — oświadczył Garrus. Po prawdzie sam miał co do tego mieszane uczucia. Co, jeśli tamten Garrus nie jest tak fajny jak ten? Albo, co gorsza, jest fajniejszy? Nic już nie byłoby takie samo.

— Może James ma rację — stwierdziła Shepard. Vega pojaśniał. — Jest to wielce podejrzane. Może nie powinniśmy postępować zbyt pochopnie – kto mógłby wiedzieć coś na ten temat?

— Liara? — zasugerował Shepard.

— Ciężko mi to przyznać, ale to pewnie racja.

— No to chodźmy. Czekaj.

— Tak?

— Jak masz… no wiesz… na imię?

— Dlaczego?

— Łatwiej będzie nas rozróżnić.

— Okej. Jane. — Wyciągnęła w końcu rękę.

— John. — Uścisnął ją.

Pojechali kolejką na Prezydium. Cała podróż minęła w złowróżbnym milczeniu: Vega i Jane na jednym siedzeniu, a Garrus i John naprzeciwko nich, z rękami założonymi na piersi i trącając się kolanami. Garrus wykorzystał ten czas na dokonanie odpowiednich obserwacji: ta Shepard nie wyglądała może nazbyt podobnie – miała na sobie inny pancerz, zapewne obliczony na podkręcenie jej biotycznych mocy, no i o ile się orientował, Homo sapiens było gatunkiem charakteryzującym się wyraźnym dymorfizmem płciowym – ale poznawał sposób, w jaki siedziała. I w jaki mówiła. I w jaki zwracała się do Vegi.

Może coś było w tej, no, teorii wszechświatów równoległych.

Liara siedziała w kawiarni Apollo, konsumując rogalik z kruchego ciasta. Na ich widok zakrztusiła się kawałkiem i kiedy zbliżyli się do stolika, właśnie strzepywała resztki ciasta z biustu.

— Czy my się znamy? — zapytała, wstając.

Garrus oznaki nadciągającej katastrofy dostrzegł za późno: jego rozczapierzona dłoń rozminęła się z łokciem Sheparda zaledwie o cal lub dwa, John zdążył już objąć Liarę poufałym gestem w pasie, nie zauważając wyrazu oburzenia, który zaczął się pojawiać na twarzy Jane czy Vegi.

— Przepraszam! — Cała sylwetka Liary rozjarzyła się ostrzegawczym niebieskim blaskiem. John gorliwie cofnął rękę. — Proszę sobie na zbyt wiele nie pozwalać, skoro nawet nie wiem, skąd się znamy!

— Znacie się? — zapytał podejrzliwie Garrus. 

— Kto to jest, Shepard? — Liara zwróciła się do właściwej sobie wyroczni, czyli Jane, która przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, założyła ramiona na piersi i w końcu wypaliła:

— To mój brat bliźniak z równoległego wszechświata.

Wnosząc po minie, Liara nie była w stanie tego przyswoić na siedząco, więc usiedli i przystąpili do wyjaśniania (Jane i John) bądź popijania Cofanty (Garrus) i pytającego spoglądania na wszystkich (Vega). Garrusowi przypadło akurat siedzieć obok Jane Shepard i spoglądał na nią ukradkiem, kiedy pozostali zaaferowani byli teorią strun: był świadom, że to nie jego Shepard, ale nie mógł się uwolnić od podstępnego wrażenia swojskości, jakie ze sobą niosła jej obecność. W pewnym momencie nawet odwróciła się do niego, jakby chciała o coś zapytać, ale zorientowała się, że to nie osoba, której szukała. Prawie zrobiło mu się przykro, że nie mógł jej pomóc – a potem się otrząsnął.

— Chwileczkę… — Zorientowała się właśnie Liara. — Czy to-to – cała ta scena sprzed chwili – oznacza, że w waszym świecie ja i John…

Shepard potwierdził ten znak zapytania pełnym satysfakcji kiwnięciem głową. Liara odsunęła się delikatnie od stołu. Jane zasłoniła dyplomatycznie usta ręką, ale nawet Garrus zauważył jej minę.

— To definitywnie dwa różne uniwersa — potwierdziła Liara. — Nie jestem niemniej żadną profesjonalistką w tym zakresie, a chyba tylko ktoś, kto zawodowo zajmuje się astrofizyką, jest w stanie tak naprawdę tutaj pomóc.

— Nie znam żadnych astrofizyków — powiedziała Shepard. — A ty?

— Ja znam tylko jedną ekspertkę od Protean — stwierdził niewinnie John. Liara odsunęła się o kolejne parę cali.

— Na szczęście ja znam kogoś takiego. Przy odrobinie szczęścia może nawet go tu zastaniemy.

 

4\. 

Doktor Sali-Velm zajmował niewielki, ale bardzo zagracony gabinet na campusie naukowym Prezydium. Uprzedzony przez Liarę prywatną wiadomością, czekał na nich z podekscytowaniem, które groziło wymknięciem się spod kontroli i opanowaniem całej Cytadeli.

— Witam, witam, dzień dobry, dzień dobry, zapraszam do środka, proszę wejść i sobie usiąść, o tu albo tam. To pani i pan z tym zdublowaniem tożsamości, zgadza się?

"Pan" i "pani" popatrzyli ponuro na salariańskiego doktora.

— Komandor — powiedzieli unisono.

— To komandor John Shepard i komandor Jane Shepard — pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami Liara. — Czy miał doktor kiedykolwiek do czynienia z takim przypadkiem? Zdaje się, że są z faktycznie ze światów równoległych – jeśli ta teoria się sprawdza, ale najwyraźniej tak – w których mamy do czynienia z różnymi łańcuchami przyczynowo-skutkowymi, ale których założenia są podobne… To taki bliźniaczy wszechświat…

Podczas gdy Liara wyjaśniała, doktor Sali-Velm przechadzał się z zaciekawieniem dookoła Shepard i Sheparda.

— Tak, tak, znane są mi takie przypadki, wierzcie lub nie — potwierdził. — Obawiam się, że stoją za nim nieautoryzowane przez Akademię Nauk na Cytadeli badania nad splątaniem kwantowym, bo doprowadziły one do kilku takich przypadków, ale zawsze były one, że tak się wyrażę, sprawnie zamiatane pod dywan, pierwszy raz zdarza mi się z tym stanąć twarzą w twarz, należałoby jeszcze wykluczyć możliwość pomyłki…

John wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń ułożoną w uniwersalny znak "stop".

— Pomyłka jest wykluczona. Proszę znaleźć jakiś sposób na powrót do… stanu oryginalnego.

— Najpierw należałoby wykonać rząd badań i doświadczeń, tak tak, wszystko dokładnie opisać, byłby z tego niezły artykuł…

— To co "pan" powiedział — podchwyciła Jane. — Jazda. 

Salarianin nadal wokół nich krążył, więc wyciągnęła rękę i złapała go delikatnie, ale stanowczo za ramię.

— To sprawa życia i śmierci.

Liara rzuciła Shepardowi, który właśnie nie prezentował się w ogóle jak zbawca Galaktyki, przelotne, zaniepokojone spojrzenie i gorliwie pokiwała głową.

Salariański doktor natomiast nieco stracił zapał.

— W takim razie mogę poradzić tylko jedno: wrócić się do miejsca, w którym potwierdzono zdublowanie, krok po kroku, tylko jedno, z powrotem do tamtego miejsca, ale to są stany kwantowe, nie wiem, czy państwo rozumieją, ale przy nich nie da się ot tak majstrować, to wymaga maszynerii i wiedzy i obliczeń, i rzadko kiedy wracają do swojej oryginalnej pozycji…

— Spróbujemy. 

— Kto nie ryzykuje, ten nie ma.

— Jeśli to nic nie da… — Doktor Sali-Velm wydawał się na to liczyć. — …proszę wrócić na badanka i obliczonka, i może coś się tutaj da zdziałać… Oczywiście trzeba będzie państwa poddać obserwacji, nie ma co… Ten artykuł będzie dobry…

Liara wzruszyła przepraszająco ramionami. Salariańscy naukowcy rzadko operowali na tym samym poziomie co reszta śmiertelników.

Postanowili naradzić się w parku pod campusem, gdzie wśród ostentacyjnie obsypanych jesiennym kwieciem drzewek postawiono kilka ławek. Liara właśnie nerwowo przeglądała w pamięci listę znanych jej astrofizyków, kiedy John wycelował w Jane oskarżycielsko palec.

— Jane. Wiem, że to może nie czas ani miejsce, ale zważywszy na to, że istnieje pewna szansa, że już więcej się nie zobaczymy, chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co mamy wspólnego poza paroma cechami i doświadczeniem wojennym.

— No dobra. — Jane, oparta o filar, nie wyglądała na zachwyconą.

— Będę więc bezpośredni: czy spotykasz się z Liarą?

Jane patrzyła na niego, jakby nagle wyrosły mu dwie dodatkowe głowy.

— Nie — powiedziała powoli. — Liara jest moją przyjaciółką. I to było baaardzo bezpośrednie.

— To z kim się spotykasz? — Nie ustępował Shepard.

— Nie twój interes — odparła Shepard, ale, jak Liara zauważyła, oczy jej uciekły natychmiast do Garrusa, chociaż to nie był ten właściwy. Sama była w stanie tylko wydać z siebie pełne skrępowania piśnięcie.

— Vakarian! — John również to zauważył. Garrus chrząknął, patrząc na podłogę. — A niech to.

— A co? — Jane wsparła pięści na biodrach. — Coś nie tak? Wiesz, wiadomo, że Liara lubi ludzi, ale żeby mężczyzn? Jestem bardzo zdziwiona.

Liara zapragnęła nagle znaleźć się na samym szczycie iglicy Prezydium – wszędzie, tylko nie tutaj. Garrus uniósł wzrok i jakimś cudem zdołał swoją nieruchomą turiańską twarzą przekazać jej współczucie, desperację i prośbę o pomoc zarazem. 

— Pardon — przemówił nagle dostojnie Vega, który dotąd zachowywał milczenie. — Wiem, że to ciekawe sprawy i tak dalej, ale czy nie jesteśmy w środku wojny?

5.

Byli w środku wojny, więc zostawili temat matrymonialny w spokoju i powrócili do kluczowego. 

— Może spróbujmy tego, co mówił doktorek? — zasugerował Garrus. Shepard z trudem oderwała od niego wzrok. Był prawie nie do odróżnienia od tego właściwego. Mhm, dwaj Garrusowie…

— Jane? Jane? — John uniósł dystyngowanie brew. — Co myślisz?

— Tak, tak. Spróbujmy tego. Wróćmy po swoich śladach. Zdecydowanie.

Wszyscy milczeli taktycznie po drodze do kawiarni Apollo. Jane szła przodem, za towarzysza mając swój duplikat, na tyle obcy, że nikt nie orientował się, kim jest, chociaż obracały się za nimi głowy.

— Nie jesteś ciekawa? — zagadnął ją w windzie. Cholerne windy.

— Ciekawa czego?

— Jak różnią się nasze życia. Tali na przykład…

— Po co mi wiedzieć, jak można było ocalić Tali? — zapytała z rozgoryczeniem. — Porównywać straty? Jest, jak jest. Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja od dawna daję sobie ban na rozpamiętywanie przeszłości.

Pokiwał głową.

— Też tak uważam. — Popatrzył na nią bystro. — To się nazywa jednomyślność. 

— Masz na myśli: "czy nie lepiej by było we dwójkę", prawda?

— Jednomyślność.

— Otóż nie. Każdy świat potrzebuje swojej Shepard. — Otworzyła drzwi. Przytrzymał je.

— Swojego Sheparda.

— Jak tam uważasz.

Zostawili Liarę w kawiarni i poszli na kolejkę do Okręgu Zakera; nawet w miarę możliwości usiedli w niej w tym samym miejscu. Vega zaczął gawędzić z Garrusem, nie orientując się bądź ignorując fakt niezgodności kwantowej. Shepard unikała jego badawczego wzroku. 

— Okej. Dwudzieste szóste piętro. — Shepard rozejrzała się po kłębiącym się wśród sklepów tłumie. — To ja was tu zostawiam. Dajcie znać, kiedy dotrzecie do "Belgique."

— Ta jest.

— To… miło było poznać — powiedział swoim monotonnym barytonem John.

— Cała ta przyjemność jest z pewnością po mojej stronie.

— Nie, jednak po mojej.

— Już chyba dość — uciął Garrus. Jego spojrzenie przesunęło się dość obojętnie po Vedze i zatrzymało na Jane. — Proszę mojemu odpowiednikowi przekazać wyrazy… uznania.

— Z pewnością tak zrobię. — Shepard uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

— Vakarian… — John pogroził mu palcem.

— Już idziemy.

Zniknęli wśród zakupowiczów. Shepard pokręciła się chwilę po okolicy, zajrzała do kiosku z grami, w sklepie z zabytkami kupiła kolejny model statku, w końcu wyszła na zewnątrz i usiadła na schodach, zła, że znowu musi czekać.

— Shepard? — odezwał się w jej uchu Vega.

— James?

— Nie ma ich. Szli za mną, wszedłem do baru, jak się obejrzałem, już ich nie było.

— Ha. Poskutkowało. Splątanie kwantowe, też mi coś.

— Na to wygląda.

Milczeli przez chwilę – to znaczy, Shepard przyswajała informacje, a Vega dyskretnie coś przeżuwał.

— Może zejdziecie na frytki — zaproponował w końcu.

— Wiesz co, nawet chcę. Zamów mi podwójną porcję.

— Się robi, komandorze.


End file.
